The Final Battle
by Johanna Night
Summary: The sequel to The Betrayal. The tension thickens as Erebus grows stronger. With the gods occupied by Typhon and the Romans fighting the Giants, can Percy Jackson and the campers defend Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

TRAITORS AND PUNISHMENTS

"She's a traitor. A traitor!" Poseidon thundered, raising his trident high. "She will pay!"

Jason tried to throw himself on top of Piper, but Johanna was faster. She shoved Piper out of the way, and the bolt missed her. Johanna, however, was not so lucky.

"Jo!" Lily dashed forward, and Johanna stumbled to her feet.

"I'm fine." She dusted herself off, and Poseidon gaped at her.

"How did you survive?!"

Lily laughed. "She got plenty of those from me."

Piper was scrambling dazedly back, and Jason began reassuring her that nothing would happen.

"You will _not_ touch her." Lily's voice was ice cold, and Poseidon stepped back nervously.

"B-but she's a traitor! She worked for the enemy!"

Johanna glared at him, and he stepped back again. "_Worked. _ You said it yourself. You're just as bad as Zeus, Poseidon. Can't you give someone a second chance?"

"But she doesn't deserve one after what she's done!"

Johanna stepped forward, her blue eyes sparking with rage. "Everyone deserves a second chance, _Poseidon._ Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving this room alive."

She whirled and disappeared in a flash of flame, and Lily pointed an accusing finger at Poseidon. "If you lay _one finger_ on her…" She left the sentence hanging as she disappeared in a flash of snowflakes, and the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees.

Poseidon scoffed nervously. "Talk about overreacting…"

I turned. "_What?"_

The man I had once called my father shrank back. "Wasn't that overreacting?"

Nyx spoke up, her voice icy and powerful. "No. It wouldn't be called overreacting even if Johanna made your molecules spontaneously combust. She had to do that once, to a man who found a way to escape aging…" She trailed off.

"But Johanna wouldn't do that… would she?" Poseidon gulped.

"She wouldn't. Probably. Lily would. In some ways, Lily is even more deadly. Johanna's plans never fail. Lily is deadly accurate at all weapons. Together, they are an unstoppable pair."

Poseidon gulped again. "Oh."

Nyx disappeared in a flash of stars, and I was left in the room with my former father.

"You know, if you'd just get over your own arrogance, you'd actually be liked." I spat bitterly, turning and storming out the door. Poseidon called after me, but I didn't stop to listen.

"Hey." Nyx greeted me when I finally stormed through the door of her cabin.

"Hey, Nyx. Poseidon can be so darn frustrating!" I groaned.

She laughed. "All gods are. They're too caught up in their little fantasy world where everyone adores them." Josh stumbled up, apparently drunk on nectar. For immortals, nectar is like wine.

"Gross! Get out!" Nyx recoiled in disgust. She picked him up by the collar and tossed him outside. "How does he even manage to get drunk at a time like this?"

"He does that all the time. When I was a camper, he once got drunk in the middle of an invasion!"

She rolled her eyes. "How is he even alive?"

I laughed. "Immortality has its perks."

She scowled. "There's quite a lot of people who dislike him."

"No, there are a lot of people who hate him."

"True." She chuckled.

I looked around, noting that both Johanna and Lily were not present. "Johanna?"

Nyx shook her head. "They went to talk to Chiron." She smiled grimly. "Some kind of quest."

"Quest? Why?"

Nyx shrugged. "Don't know. Something about bases. Johanna turned so pale she looked like a snowflake."

I shook my head warily. "Lily?"

She smiled. "She started sharpening a blade."

"Just like her. I wonder what caused Johanna to act like that, though. She's almost never fazed."

Nyx shrugged again. "Who knows?"

Johanna burst through the door. "Chiron says that we have to go blow up the base in central park."

Lily nodded. "We need to go." She pulled out a blue handbag that was no larger than a pillow. Johanna's bag was fancier, like a handbag that mortals used to go to the office.

"Hold on…" Johanna said. "Do you have Greek Fire?"

"Yep."

"Ammunition?"

"Yes."

"Oil?"

"Yeah."

"Greek Fire proof coat?"

"_Crap!"_

Johanna rolled her eyes. "I think I have an extra…" She pulled out a sea green coat. "Here."

Lily took it sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Last time you forgot the Greek fire, remember?"

Lily laughed. "Yep."

They shouldered their bags and headed out the door, discussing plans.


	2. We Blow Up A Base

WE BLOW UP A BASE

JOHANNA POV

"Lily! There. I can see them." Lily gasped.

"_Where?"_

I pointed behind the trees, where shadows flickered. She nodded, pulling out a jar.

"No! Not yet! We need to go to the heart of their camp!"

"Why me? You have the best stealth!"

I sighed "Remember, last time? You got frustrated and accidentally blew up all the ammunition."

Lily nodded. "Fine." She snapped her fingers and mist flickered and changed. The air around her solidified into shadows.

I began piecing together the bombs, waiting for her to come back. _Here, and this p…_

"Jo! They're organizing ranks!"

I stood. "And…" I saw smoke rising in the distance. "We could bomb their barbecues!"

"They're organizing ranks and having a barbecue?" Lily snickered.

"Not the time!"

"Follow me." She led me through the trees, until I heard a monster clearing his throat.

"We will disssstroy them!" He cheered. The others screamed in agreement.

"Death to the Gods! Death to the Gods!"

Lily looked troubled. "You see, Johanna? I don't understand. Why would they do this? Unless…"

I whirled around, my hand flying to my hipbone where I kept a small dagger.

"Well, a little girl. We'll show you what we do with spies." The titan Prometheus looked amused. "Follow me."

He was trying to use charmspeak, but so could I. I shook my head. "Nope. Why should I?"

He looked shocked that someone had evaded his charmspeak so easily. "Well, then we'll have to do it the hard way."

An army of monsters came charging down the hill, and I suddenly realized that Lily wasn't besides me anymore. Prometheus laughed. "Where's the other one? Scared?"

Lily materialized next to me and drove her sword into his stomach. "Not on your life."

The monsters charged, but I tossed a jar of fire into the crowd, and it soon burned through the army.

"That was fun."

"Lily!" I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

Lily shook her head, suddenly serious. "I know. I've already put one bomb, and it should blow up in…" She checked the watch on her wrist. "Twelve seconds."

I nodded. "Hold on." I took a jar of greek fire and tossed it into the sand. "Run!"

We fled the scene, the wails of monsters disappearing behind us as the fire consumed the base.


End file.
